Buried Alive
by BeeDee92
Summary: "For a moment she felt disoriented, never had she been in such darkness before, her hands followed the wall as her heartbeat increased in her panic, her headache temporarily forgotten in the horrible moments of dawning realization as they came to rest only inches above her face, she was in a box. No, she realized, terror gripping her frantically beating heart, she was in a coffin."


**Hey all this was a quick story I wrote up, it will have two chapters, review and let me know what you think because this is just something I typed up suddenly after a conversation with my friends on what would be the worst way to die, a good handful picked buried alive and this just hit me, how would it feel to wake up buried alive. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think! **

**Chapter One:**

She lay there, a girl no older than twenty with her eyes closed, if anyone saw her they would think she were dead, her pale skin contrasting with the blood that had dried in her curls. Not that anyone would be able to see it; she was all alone and in the dark.

The pain in her head woke her up slowly, pounding in tune with her soft heartbeat, increasing in intensity until she finally roused, but kept her eyes closed, trying to judge her surroundings. Silence, she realized was never a good thing. She breathed in slowly, the air was musty and smelled of dirt and blood, and beneath her was wood, she ran her hands over it lightly and splinters brushing against her already scrapped hands, but what caused her eyes to fly open was the moment her hands reached a wall, on both sides of her, only a few inches of space between what was surrounding her and her body.

For a moment she felt disoriented, never had she been in such darkness before, her hands followed the wall as her heartbeat increased in her panic, her headache temporarily forgotten in the horrible moments of dawning realization as they came to rest only inches above her face, she was in a box. No she realized, terror gripping her frantically beating heart, she was in a coffin.

Panic immediately set in and she screamed in horror, for help, for anyone to hear her, she screamed as she banged her fists against the thick wood that surrounded her, screamed as she clawed and as tears fell down her dirty cheeks, her worst fear was actually happening to her, she was buried alive she realized, cold dread running down her neck like someone had just poured a bucket of ice down her back.

Her heart pounded in her chest, threatening to beat right out of her chest. It could have been minutes or hours later that she finally allowed herself the realization she wasn't going to be able to get out that way. She breathed in slowly, trying to calm her frantic mind, trying to clear it, she would get out, she was Hermione Granger and she never failed to get herself out of a sticky situation.

The top of the coffin she realized with a frown was bending underneath the weight of what she assumed was dirt above her. She breathed in, another realization kicking in with her breath, how long until she ran out of air? How long had she been in here before she woke up?

She quickly tried to remember how she had gotten in this situation. Memories flashed through her mind, Harry had defeated Voldemort, his death eaters had either ran or been captured, and she had immediately joined in with the healers to help out the injured scattered around the grounds. There had been a flash of green and a healer had fallen forward a top a patient, dead. Hermione had vaguely heard the students screams as Antonin Dolohov had appeared before her with a manic smile plastered on his face, before she could even react he had shot something at her, whatever it was it had hurt like hell and it had knocked her out.

Breathing in a calming breath, still aware of precious time ticking by she quickly brushed her hands down to her pockets, wondering if she had anything in them. With a frown she realized she didn't and her wand had been knocked out of her hand in the shock of the madman who had appeared before her.

Tears filled her eyes in that moment, she was doomed, she thought with despair as it gripped her heart tightly and her entire body suddenly felt cold with dread, she was going to die in a wooden coffin beneath the surface of the earth and no one would ever know what happened to her.

More tears leaked out as she cried for herself and her terrible fate, she cried for Harry and Ron who would never know what happened to their third partner in crime, she cried for the love she had for Ron that would never get to be, and she cried for the future she had fought so hard to have only to have it ripped out of her hands at the last moment and in the most cruel way possible, she allowed herself to cry.

She had always known that she might die during the war, always half expected it when she woke up each day on the run. She would have gladly jumped in front of any curse to save anyone, gladly gone out in a bang during the battle. But she hadn't, she had lived, and for a moment she had felt relief, she was going to live, her two best friends were still alive too and they were going to have a future to be free to do as they wished. And then it had been cruelly snatched away from her by a madman with some personal vendetta against her, and to die in a coffin beneath the earth was the absolute worst way she could think of for her to die.

Anger and rage flooded through her veins as she lay there in the place she would be in forever, how dare he! In her anger she kicked out and began to scream and pound like a mad woman against the wood, only to stop in a moment of realization as she felt something dig into her leg that she hadn't noticed until she had kicked out. Hope immediately bloomed in her chest as she remembered she had taken another death eaters wand and placed it in her sock during the battle just in case hers went missing.

She mentally thanked herself for her smart thinking as she quickly kicked off her shoes to free up some room, now the question was, how in Merlin's name was she going to reach it? She began to run her other foot against the stick slowly pushing it out of the sock, she wiggled around trying to reach, cursing softly as another splinter dug into her skin and she banged he knee against the top of the makeshift coffin causing some dirt to fall in her face from the cracks that were beginning to form along the top.

The sound of the wand hitting the wood of the bottom caused her heart to beat in excitement, she stretched and reached her arms as far as they would go and barely grasped the end of the wand before grasping it more firmly and pulling it up to her chest.

She let out a yelp of joy, she was going home! With a deep breath she closed her hand firmly around the handle of the wand and thought of the one place she wanted to be more than anything in the world. With a small wave of the wand, she felt herself being pulled through a crushing tube and then she was in a bright place and immediately collapsed in exhaustion when she recognized her surroundings as the living room of the burrow.


End file.
